Christmas Night
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: When things seem all cheery and bright for the kingdom of Arendelle on Christmas day, a poor stranger searches for food and shelter. Will he suffer or will Queen Elsa give him a place to stay? In the spirit of good will towards all, she will show the poor man that no one is truly a stranger to anyone. Enjoy the story and happy holidays to everyone!
1. A Poor Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**Note: **This story is meant as a holiday gift. I sincerely hope that anyone who reads it will enjoy it. Thank you.

In the kingdom of Arendelle on Christmas night, a young, poor man walked among the snow covered streets. He went house to house in a torn cloak for shelter and food for the night promising to return the favor through honest labor. Yet no one took him in for they all had only enough food and space to sleep for their family.

Despite being turned away, the young man did spite anyone for he understood that they needed to provide for their family first. Still, he pressed on hoping to find refuge somewhere. Turning away from the town, he spotted the castle. It was his last hope. He headed for the front gates.

Guards in thick, warm cloaks looked over the perimeter of the castle's gates at lookout towers and paced in the courtyard. A few guards from a tower spotted a poor and helpless soul hunched over trying to protect themself from the cold. They felt that should let the person through the gates so he may have a chance to enter the castle as a guest. The guards from the tower signaled the guards in the courtyard to open up the gates. Their colleagues saw the signal and obliged to the command.

The young, poor man saw the gates open when he was three feet away. He was helped through the gates by the guards who opened them and escorted him to the front door. One of them knocked on the door and moments later, Kai opened up the door.

"Yes, gentleman?"

"This man needs a place to stay. Will you bring Queen Elsa?"

Kai closed the door behind them to keep out the cold winter air.

"Of course. Please, step inside for now."

The guards stepped inside the castle with the poor man and waited in the foyer for Kai to retrieve their fair and wise ruler Queen Elsa.

To Be Continued…


	2. Anna's Wish

After enjoying a festive Christmas dinner and dessert, Elsa and Anna headed for the parlor where a Christmas tree stood surrounded by presents. They had been joined by Kristoff and some of their favorite servants who had faithfully served their parents before their death. Elsa and Anna sat next to each other on a couch with Gerda while Kristoff sat in a chair nearby. Others stood near them in case they would have to fetch simple items such as hot cocoa and Christmas cookies or blankets. But so far, they were not required to do anything except enjoy the exchange and opening of gifts. The opening of presents was to start with Elsa. Anna placed the first present in her sister's lap. It was a golden box covered in a snowflake pattern and tied with a red bow.

"Here, Elsa. Open it. I hope you like it even though I didn't know what to get you and I know you're not bothered by the cold and-"

"Anna."

"Alright. I just hope you like it. I made it myself."

"I'm sure it's fine."

Elsa pulled the ribbon off the box and had a smile on her face that Anna hadn't seen in years. It was the sort of smile that she used to wear as a child before they drifted apart. Even Kristoff and the rest of the staff in the room were pleasantly surprised to see such a glowing smile on their beloved queen's face. However, the smile would fade as Elsa was unable to take off the top of the box being called by Kai from the doorway.

"Queen Elsa?"

Elsa paused in mid-action and looked up at Kai. She poised herself after setting the present aside Anna gave her. Anna felt hurt that her sister had to push the present she gave her to the side, but then she looked over at Kai as did everyone else did.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we have a guest in the castle. He is a poor soul who needs a place to stay for the night and have some food in his stomach. Will you come to see him?"

"Of course."

Elsa rose from her comfortable spot between her sister and Gerda and addressed everyone before she left the room.

"Please, all of you enjoy opening the gifts. I will be back to join you as soon as I can. If not, then do not worry."

Elsa then joined Kay at the doorway before leading the way to the foyer. "Shall we go, Kai?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

Elsa and Kai left the parlor to meet the poor stranger.

Anna was torn. On one hand she wondered what would become of the poor man. She did hope he was given a place to stay and have food to eat. On the other hand, Anna was hoping to see Elsa's face when she opened her present and thanked her. She slumped in the couch. Gerda offered to get some hot cocoa for everyone else and went off to the kitchen. All the other servants began plucking presents from under the tree. One of the servants plopped a present on Anna's lap that was from Elsa. Kristoff had opened a present from Anna and was very pleased. He received a new leather cap from her. He looked over at Anna to thank her, but he didn't have the chance for he saw that his Anna had something else on her mind.

"Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna had her arms crossed across her chest and stared at the present on her lap.

"I just wish we could all be here to open presents together. We're all kind of like a family and it's not the same without Elsa being here."

"I know it's hard for you, Anna, but maybe you'll cheer up if you open your present from Elsa."

Anna sighed in defeat and then looked at Kristoff.

"Maybe you're right, Kristoff."

Kristoff gave Anna a gentle smile. Anna directed her focus back to the present in front of her. It was a green box with green sparkles and a red bow. Anna slipped off the bow and took off the top of the box. She peered inside the box and saw something that resembled a photo album. It had a blue and green embroidered cover. Anna turned to the first page which had a picture of a three year old Elsa holding a newborn Anna. She had a huge smile on her face staring lovingly at her sister. She turned to the second page and it held a picture of a five year old her and an eight year old Elsa. The picture was taken a month before Elsa isolated herself from her. Anna could feel her heart tear apart. She closed the album without glancing at any other pictures and placed it on the arm of the couch. Kristoff looked concerned for Anna.

"Anna?"

Anna remained silent until an idea came to her like a sudden thunderstorm arrived on a sunny day. A huge smile formed on her face.

"Kristoff, I got an idea."

"What?"

"We'll meet the man with Elsa. I don't care if we're not really needed, I figure that the most important to me is to be by my sister's side. That's all I want right now and what better way to remedy my longing for being near my sister than becoming my own solution? Come on, Kristoff, let's join Elsa. Besides, I'm sure our guest would like to meet both members of the royal family and see how nice we are because deep down we're not that different from other people."

"But Anna, I don't think that we should-"

Before Kristoff could finish his point, he could feel himself being dragged by Anna out of the parlor. As he was whisked away by his energetic girlfriend, he assured the staff to just relax while they waited for their return.

To Be Continued…


	3. Their Guest

Elsa arrived at the front doors with Kai in tow in a short amount of time to meet the poor, young man. She saw two guards standing with the poor man. She stopped three feet before them. The poor man was in awe. He hadn't imagined how the Queen of Arendelle would look and now he had the privilege to see her for himself. Her face, body and posture were the definition of grace and beauty. He nearly forgot to bow to her, but she smiled at him and he remembered to bow as he was taken out of his trance.

"Please, forgive me, Your Highness."

"That's alright. You may rise."

The poor man did what Elsa requested of him. She folded her hands underneath her stomach.

"What brought you here?"

"I am a wanderer. I've travelled alone for twelve years since I was eight searching for a place to call home. I don't have much with me, but I hope to find a home and a job somewhere close and soon. All I ask for is a place to sleep and something to eat. If you let me stay here for the night, I will return the favor with my labor and time if you'll allow me, Your Highness."

"You may call me Queen Elsa."

"Yes. Thank you, Queen Elsa."

Elsa smiled again with more warmth and tenderness then before.

"What is your name?"

"Elias Falk, Queen Elsa."

"Well, Elias Falk, you won't have to search any further."

Elias had a shocked expression carved on his face. He couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe that the fair and wise _and kind _Queen Elsa accepted him as her guest without a second thought. He could have been anyone and yet she trusted him from the very start. He felt so honored and lucky for the Queen of Arendelle to grace him with her presence and give him a place to stay for the night. Just before he could bow to her in gratitude, everyone turned their attention to the sound of skidding feet. Elsa turned around and saw a frantic young woman slip on the carpet with a rugged mountain man being dragged by her and then unintentionally flung across the way to hit a post. Elsa bowed her head in embarrassment before lifting her head and turning back to Elias. The two figures composed themselves and marched over to the group. As they got closer to them, Elias looked over at the young woman and wandered how she knew where Queen Elsa was.

"Excuse me, Queen Elsa, but who are they?"

"Since you met me, you may as well meet two important people in my life."

Elsa gestured Anna to Elias.

"May I present my younger sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Elias bowed to Anna and she awkwardly curtsied back to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess Anna."

Then Elsa gestured to Kristoff.

"And this is my sister's companion and Ice Master and Deliverer, Kristoff Bjorgman."

Kristoff and Elias looked at each other and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same to you."

Then Elias refocused his attention back to Elsa.

"Mr. Elias Falk, I'll be sure you are taken care of here as an honored guest."

Anna smiled at Elias. "Yes. You are welcome here in our castle, Elias. You must be very cold."

"Indeed. I could not fathom to begin to tell you of my life's journey. I am just lucky and very grateful that I am allowed into your beautiful castle and treated as a guest."

"Do you need some blankets before Kay will take you to the dining room for food?"

"No. I wouldn't want to take away any precious linens especially from Queen Elsa."

Elias paused before addressing Elsa. "And pardon me, Queen Elsa, but how are you not chilly in just your dress?"

Anna casually approached Elias. "She doesn't mind the cold. She has ice and snow powers. Everyone in the kingdom knows that. You may as well know too. So don't worry. Take as many blankets as you need. We got tons of them."

"Are you sure, Princess Anna?"

"Of course!"

Elias looked down at his dirty and tattered snow covered clothes before looking up at Elsa for some affirmation.

"Queen Elsa may I-"

"Yes, you may. It's perfectly fine. We have accepted you as our guest and you shall feel like a guest here."

"Oh, bless you, Queen Elsa. I am forever grateful to you. If I may, I would like to stay here and work for you in any way possible to pay back the debt to you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Please, I insist."

"Alright. You may have a job next thing in the morning when you will be assigned a job here at the castle. But for now, you are our guest. Now, do you need any blankets to warm yourself up at the moment?"

"One will do, Your Highness. Thank you."

"Kai, please fetch a blanket for Mr. Falk and then take him to the dining room for a late dinner. Afterwards, please find him a bedroom to stay in."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Kai turned to the two guards.

"You two may return to your post." The guards nodded to Kai before leaving the castle.

Then Kai turned to Elias. "Mr. Falk, come with me."

Before Elias followed Kay to the dining room, he approached Elsa and smiled at her.

"Thank you for taking me in, Queen Elsa."

"It's no problem at all."

"Nonetheless, thank you."

Elias knelt down on one knee, took Elsa's left hand and kissed it before rising to his feet. Elsa did not say anything but gave Elias a polite smile. Elias looked straight into her eyes.

"This may be a little inappropriate from me, but despite what Princess Anna has said about your powers, you have warm hands."

Elsa didn't know what to say about the compliment. She nodded her head and uttered a soft "thank you." Elias smiled at her. Then he backed away to give her space and looked over at Anna and Kristoff.

"It was nice to meet you, Princess Anna and Ice Master and Deliverer, Mr. Kristoff Bjorgman."

Anna and Kristoff spoke in unison. "It was nice to meet you too, Elias."

Kai faced Elias.

"Follow me please, Mr. Falk."

"Yes. Of course."

Elias picked up his cloak so it would not drag on the carpet and followed Kay out of the foyer.

To Be Continued…


	4. A Small Gift

When the two men were out of sight, Elsa turned toward Anna and Kristoff.

"Why did you two come here? There was no need for you two to be here. You could have been opening presents while you waited for me to return to the parlor."

"Elsa, please understand. I wasn't happy when you left."

"It's not like I was going to leave you and never come back. I told you I would come back."

"I know, but I couldn't stand being away from you, Elsa."

"Why?"

"It's because you're my sister. I rather be with you than be away from you. I had to deal being separated from you for thirteen years from you. There's no way I'm going to risk letting us drift off again. I need to be reassured that we won't drift away by making sure I'm by your side every opportunity I have and I saw now as an opportunity. Besides, I figure it couldn't hurt for Elias to meet our whole family. If he's going to know the graceful and beautiful Queen Elsa he may as well know her quirky and clumsy little sister as well."

"Fine. But why did you have to drag poor Kristoff into the mix?"

"He and I are one person. If I go somewhere he must come too."  
"Then what are we, Anna?"

"Elsa, you and I are a package. If you get one sister, you get the other."

"I thought you and Kristoff were a package."  
"No. He and I are one person and you are your own person. Hence, you and I are a package."

"Is Kristoff included in the package?"

"Only if he wants to."

Elsa turned to Kristoff. "Do you?"

"No. No thank you. I don't know what nonsense Anna's talking about. She just wanted an excuse to be by your side."

"Well then, how come you didn't stop her?"

"I tried to. I really did, but she won't take 'no' for an answer. She's very hyper and has a strong grip. She had set a goal for her to be by your side and she felt that I should be with you two as well."

Both Elsa and Kristoff looked at Anna.

"What?! What's wrong with me wanting to be with my two most important people in my life…and at the same time?"

All the sudden Elsa and Kristoff were very silent and their faces were flushed. Anna looked back and forth between them.

"What's your guys' problem? You two aren't saying anything!"

Elsa walked up to Anna and brought her in a warm and tight embrace. She squeezed Anna and she hugged Elsa back. Then Kristoff walked up to the two sisters and joined in the hug with a huge smile on his face. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Elsa and Kristoff back away to give Anna some space. Anna looked at Elsa and Kristoff.

"Should we head back to parlor or make sure Elias will be okay?"

"I think he'll be fine. If he needs anything else, I'm sure Kai will come to me."

"Are you sure, Elsa?"

"I'm sure, Anna. If our guest needs anything from us we will be there for him, but I don't think it'll hurt if we at least finish what we started."

"Maybe we could at least invite him in the parlor for hot cocoa and Christmas cookies."

"Only if he finishes his dinner in time and if he wants to stay up a little longer."

"Actually, I guess it kind of sounds silly now. Well, at least make sure that Kai sees that Elias has hot cocoa and cookies before he goes to bed."

Kristoff placed an assuring hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anna, I'm sure Elsa will do everything in her power to make sure Elias feel welcomed as a guest in the castle."

"I guess you're right, Kristoff." Anna turned toward Elsa. "So, can we go back to the parlor?"

"Of course."

The three young adults returned to the parlor together. When they returned, they saw that everyone else had not touched any of their other presents. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff looked at the group of faithful servants. Elsa looked at everyone.

"Have all of you been waiting for us this whole time?"

Gerda spoke up for the rest of them. "Yes, Your Highness. We couldn't imagine going on without the three of you. Please, return to your spot so we may enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Thank you very much all of you."

"It's our pleasure, Your Majesty. Please, Queen Elsa, join us."

"Alright."

Elsa returned to her spot in the middle of the couch as Anna reclaimed her spot next to sister. Kristoff plopped back into his chair. Anna picked up the gift she had given previously and handed it back to Elsa.

"This time, you get to open up your present. And just so you know, I loved the gift you made for me."

Elsa blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh. I didn't think you would get my gift first."

"I'm glad that I did though. Go and open your gift."

"Okay."

Elsa finished what she started and opened her present all the way through. She pulled out the gift from box and was stunned. She loved her gift that Anna made for her. She could tell Anna made it with great care and love. Kristoff and everybody else were impressed by Anna's handiwork. Anna giddily bit her lower lip.

"Try it on, Elsa."

"Okay."  
Elsa wrapped the crocheted red scarf around her neck and displayed it for everyone to see.

"You look beautiful in your scarf, Elsa."

"Thanks, Anna and thank you so much for the gift."

"You're welcome, Elsa. I'm just glad we just happened to make each other homemade gifts."

"I'm glad too."

Elsa and Anna shared a warm hug and everyone awed at the sight of the two sisters sharing a deep love and appreciation for each other. Afterwards, the rest of the evening went on without a hitch. Everyone was able to unwrap all their present and thank each other. Once everyone was finished with the hot cocoa and cookies and picked up after themselves, they all went to bed for the night. All the servants went to their rooms and Kristoff walked Anna to her room before going to his own guest room. Yet Elsa stayed behind to read a book before going to sleep. She wanted to make sure everything was okay before she would retire for the night just in case she would have to ask for help from one of the staff members or servants.

To Be Continued…


	5. A Big Gift In A Small Package

Much later that night, Elsa lifted herself from the couch and navigated her way to the door of the parlor. She carefully crossed the room with the small amount of light from the moon as a guide. When she reached the door, she gripped the doorknob and opened the door. Elsa fixed her scarf Anna crocheted for her around her neck as she walked through the corridors and up the stairs to reach her bedroom. On her way to her room, she stopped by the guest room wing and found Elias' room. The door had been jarred open. Elsa peaked inside and saw the sleeping figure of her guest. She was in the midst of closing the door when the creak of the wood caused Elias to stir in his sleep. Elsa stiffened up in fear. She didn't want to disturb her guest. She waited with bated breath hoping Elias would relax again in his sleep and she could close the door all the way before leaving. Yet that was not the case. Elias kept tossing and turning in his sleep until he lay flat on his back and opened his eyes. His big brown eyes pierced Elsa's soul. He sat up and continued to stare at Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, is that you?"

"Y-yes. I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll just close the-"

"No! Wait!"

Elsa flinched from the sudden request from her guest. Elias tossed his legs out of his bed and walked over to Elsa. He reached out to Elsa but hesitated not knowing if he was allowed to touch the queen. He cleared his throat and took a chance by taking her hands in his own.

"Please, forgive me Queen Elsa for the contact, but I don't want you to leave thinking you disturbed me."

Elsa didn't know what to do. She just let Elias hold her hands the way she held Anna's hands six months before when she thawed Arendelle from its enchanted winter. Elias rubbed his thumbs over Elsa's knuckles in a very slow and methodical way as he kept eye contact with her.

"You didn't disturb me and I'm glad you came by to check-up on me. I would think you would send one of your servants like Kai to check-up on me."

"I gave the staff the night off. Besides, Kai _needed_ a break. He deserved it."

Elsa politely drew her hands away from Elias' and folded them underneath her stomach.

"I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable while staying here at the castle as a guest."

"Thank you so much, Queen Elsa. You seem to be a very warm person. I can tell how you and Princess Anna are related now."

"How so?"

"Despite your air of elegance and grace, I feel that deep down inside you want to have the freedom to act the way your sister does at times."

Elsa turned away slightly from Elias. "Perhaps. What's your point?"

"I know that you're a very caring person for the fact that you took me without any questions of my intentions and you came here to my room deep in the night to make sure I was comfortable and asleep. That tells me enough of what kind of person you really are."

Elsa turned back to face Elias.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem at all, Your Highness. I'm just stating a fact."

"Well, regardless if it was a fact or an opinion, I thank you."

Elias cracked a small smile. "You're welcome."

Elsa mirrored Elias' expression. After a few moments of complete silence, Elsa cleared her throat.

"Well, I better get going. I don't want to keep you up any longer and I have a long day tomorrow so I may as well get to bed."

Before Elsa could turn away completely, Elias grabbed onto her arm. She turned to him with a confused expression etched across her face. Elias' face was flushed in a deep pink. He quickly drew his hand back from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I don't what I was thinking. I can't just touch the queen as I please. I'm so, so sorry, Queen Elsa. I-"

Elsa placed her right index finger over Elias' lips.

"Shhh….Just tell me what you want to say to me."

Elias' blush darkened to a blood red as Elsa slipped her finger off his lips.

"B-before you go, Queen Elsa, I have a gift for you."

"A gift? What for? I don't have anything to give to you in return."

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing much. Please, just stay here."

Elsa was a loss for words. She could barely say anything even if she wanted to. She just stood still as Elias had requested. Elias bent down and grabbed something from the tangled mess of his torn cloak and then he returned to Elsa with a shy smile on his face. Before he presented his gift to her, he saw the scarf wrapped around her neck.

"What a nice scarf!"

Elsa snapped out of her daze. She looked down at the scarf Anna made her and then back at Elias.

"Oh. It's the scarf I got from my sister earlier tonight."

"Where did she buy it? It looks like it was made with great care and attention."

"She didn't buy it, she made it."

"She did? Wow. You and your sister impress me more and more, Queen Elsa. Is there nothing you and Princess Anna can't do?"

"There are plenty of things we cannot do. But we'll save that conversation for another day."

"Right. I just a little distracted since the scarf is so red and your dress is so blue. I was bound to notice it."

"Of course. But you were going to give me something."

"Oh, right! Sorry."

Elias nervously laughed before calming down and giving a small box to Elsa. It was a simple blue box with forest green twine.

"What is it?"

"Open it and you'll find out."

"Okay."

Elsa opened the small box and inside she saw three pieces of chocolate arranged in the shape of a triangle. Her eyes lit up. She looked up at Elias.

"How did you know? How did you get these?"

"Your sister, Princess Anna, dropped by. She wanted me to give you something as a gesture of friendship and for the spirit of Christmas. She gave me the box and told me to wait for you to come by. She said that, just like her, you like chocolate."

"I thought that she went to bed early with Kristoff walking with her."

"She did and he was with her. She probably went to bed early so she had time to get the gift for me to give to you. She's lucky that she was right about you coming by my room. It seems that your sister, Princess Anna, thinks of everything."

Elsa smiled fondly at the image of Anna dropping by Elias' room telling him to give her sister a small present so he wouldn't feel empty-handed on Christmas night for showing his gratitude.

"Yes, she does."

Then Elsa snapped out of her dream land and pushed the box of chocolates back into Elias' hands.

"But I can't accept your gift. I have nothing to give back to you."

Elias pushed the box of chocolates back into Elsa's hands.

"It doesn't matter. Just, please, take the chocolates. They are a gift. Besides, you already given me the best gift a poor man like me could ask for. You welcomed me into your home without a second thought, gave me a warm and nutritious meal and a warm and comfortable bed. Do you have any idea how lucky a poor person would feel to find all these needs in a person's home much less a castle?"

Elsa lightly shrugged her shoulders.

Elias continued with a glint of joy in his eyes. "It's extremely overwhelming. I am already so grateful for being your guest. You need not worry about giving me a small Christmas gift. Your kindness is gift enough for me."

"Alright. If you say so. But I would at least offer a job for you at the castle. What would like to be?"

"Whatever you want me to be. I can be a guard, a knight if I was given training, a gardener, or a cook."

"Would you like to be a gardener? Do you like being surrounded by nature?"

"Yes. I love plants and animals. I especially love looking at the different types of flowers."

"Would it make you happy to being a gardener? I hope you realize that even though it won't be as physically demanding as a knight or guard, but I'm sure you will get quite a workout."

"That's fine with me, Your Highness."

"Alright. Tomorrow morning after breakfast, Gerda will go over your duties as a gardener and introduce you to the other gardener. I'm sure he'll be happy to have a friend help him with maintaining the garden."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will faithfully work for you as long as I live."

"You don't have to do that. You can leave at any time you wish. After all, you came in as a guest not as a new staff member."

"That's all right. I won't mind serving you until my last breath."

"Well, thank you."

"My pleasure."

Elsa debated whether she should let Elias sleep at last or not. She decided that she had one last thing to say to him.

"And Elias?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa?"

"The only thing I can offer to you tonight as a small Christmas present is my friendship to you."

"I would like that very much, Queen Elsa. I'll gladly take your friendship as a gift. I'll let you be now. I'm sure you want to rest."

"Yes. Thank for understanding, Elias. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Queen Elsa."

"Goodnight, Elias."

Elsa pressed the box of chocolates close to her chest as she turned away from Elias and walked toward her bedroom for a much deserved rest. As Elias watched Elsa walk away, he slowly closed his door every so often and had a huge smile on his face. It was the best Christmas he ever had in his whole life for he got more than he could ever ask for and had the good fortune to befriend the beautiful, benevolent, wise, and warm-hearted Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Once Elias closed his door all the way, he walked back to his warm bed and knew that he would call the kingdom of Arendelle his home in good time and that he would happily serve under Elsa's rule. He also would learn to love everyone else who was dear to Elsa and learn about the two sister's past and be a part of their future. He would be there for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna just as much as Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven would be for the sisters.

The End


End file.
